Feelings
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Tadase memendam rasa sukanya pada Kuukai. Dan ia merasa kalau ia harus mengungkapkan rasa sukanya sekarang juga./"Sebesar apapun rasa suka kita, kita tak akan bisa bersatu. Maaf."/Kuukai x Tadase/Shonen-ai/RnR?


**Feelings**

**Disclaimer : **Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

**Rate : **K+

**Genre :** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Warning!** Sho-ai, OOC, typo, ababil, dll.

.

.

.

Tadase selalu mengaguminya. Mengagumi seniornya yang menduduki posisi _Jack Chair_. Ia mengagumi Kuukai. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaan kagumnya mulai membesar dan berubah menjadi rasa suka.

Pada awalnya ia mengabaikan rasa sukanya. Tetapi semakin lama ia menghabiskan waktu bersama, mulai tumbuh rasa cinta di hati Tadase. Ia tahu hal ini adalah hal yang tabu. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Dan sepertinya ia mendapatkannya.

Ia menyukai Amu sejak pandangan pertama. Ia pikir ia telah berhasil untuk menghilangkan rasa cintanya terhadap seniornya itu. Dan sepertinya ia memang berhasil. Hanya pada awalnya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan itu, perasaan itu tetap ada. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Ia terus berusaha untuk mencintai Amu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Perasaan cintanya pada Kuukai sedikit demi sedikit sudah dapat ia hilangkan. Tetapi semuanya tak hanya sampai di situ. Saat Kuukai lulus dari Seiyo Gakuen, ia dapat merasakan separuh hatinya hilang. Bagai dibawa pergi oleh seniornya itu. Hal itu membuatnya bingung. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa mempertahankan rasa sukanya pada Amu sebagai pengalih.

Hal ini berhasil seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah kali ini ia akan benar-benar berhasil atau sekedar keberhasilan sementara seperti sebelumnya. Dan nampaknya ia sudah menaruh keyakinan penuh bahwa ia akan benar-benar berhasil kali ini. Semoga saja.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan ia berhasil melalui hari-harinya tanpa harus memikirkan cintanya kepada Kuukai. Rasa sukanya kepada Amu pun sudah berubah menjadi cinta. Ia merasa lega akan hal itu. Ia dapat menjalani hidupnya tanpa perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Bagaikan roda yang terus berputar, rasa cinta itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Saat ia mendengar bahwa Kuukai dan Utau sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, cinta yang sudah cukup lama mati itu hidup kembali. Membawa perih yang tak terkira. Hatinya sakit. Bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau.

Ia mulai berpikir untuk menerima perasaan ini. Mungkin itulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal. Ia seharusnya jujur pada perasaannya. Tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat. Atau mungkin tak ada kata terlambat dalam hal ini? Tadase sama sekali tak tahu. Terlambat ataupun tidak, ia ingin seniornya tahu. Ia ingin Kuukai tahu bahwa ia mencintainya.

Dan sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Mereka hanya berdua. Duduk di salah satu kursi taman di Seiyo Gakuen.

"Souma-kun," Tadase menatap Kuukai dengan hati-hati. Semburat merah muda menjalari pipi putihnya.

"Ya?" Kuukai balas menatap Tadase dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Senyum yang sukses menghangatkan hati seorang Tadase.

"A-aku—" menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia ingin mengatakannya dengan jelas. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau serius?" raut wajah Kuukai berubah menjadi bingung.

"Aku serius. Bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama." Tadase menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Kuukai kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Tadase. "Aku juga menyukaimu—"

Tadase mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya menatap _senpai_nya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kuukai masih tersenyum. Namun senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum getir. "—tapi aku tak bisa menyukaimu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Aku tak mengharapkan balasan sejak awal," Tadase tersenyum sedih sambil menatap langit biru yang menaungi mereka berdua.

Kuukai menatap Tadase sejenak lalu beralih ke arah langit. "Sebesar apapun rasa suka kita, kita tak akan bisa bersatu. Maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa yang mengganjal hatiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," Tadase menatap Kuukai lalu tersenyum hangat. Hal itu membuat hati Kuukai menghangat dan tanpa ia sadari ia ikut tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku menghargai perasaanmu. Mungkin saja kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan di kehidupan kita yang lain—" Kuukai bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk kepala Tadase lagi. "—aku akan mencarimu."

Tadase mengangguk samar. Kemudian menggeleng keras. "Aku tak yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi aku akan terus menunggumu."

"Tunggu aku, ya? Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang menjemputmu. Mengerti?" Kuukai mengacak rambut pirang Tadase. Ia tertawa lepas melihat wajah _kohai_nya yang memerah karena malu.

"Aku mengerti. Dan jangan berhenti mencariku karena aku akan terus menunggu," Tadase tertawa kecil. Ia memang menyukai _senpai_nya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**A/N :** Maaf saya mengotori fandom straight ini dengan cerita shonen-ai. Abisnya saya gak tahan ngeliat mereka berdua waktu nonton Shugo Chara Party. Amu salah paham gitu, sih. Saya kan jadi ikut salah paham. /plak/

Ada yang berkenan untuk mereview?


End file.
